Love Story
by Clarie Lianna Marie
Summary: Cerita cinta dari NaruHina, SasuSaku, GaaIno, ShikaTema, KibaHana. /Apakah ia berpikir hal yg sama? Atau, hanya aku yg merasakannya?/ Knp aku ingin ia mengetahui masalahku? Knp aku ingin ia menghiburku?/ Tdk ada persahabatan antara pria dan wanita yg murni./Bahaya. Kalau seperti ini terus bisa2 aku mengakui kalau sebenarnya–/ Aku takut... aku takut dia tdk mencintaiku lagi./ RNR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : NaruHina, GaaIno, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, KibaHana**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Abal, MissTypo(s).**

**Love Story**

* * *

**Hanabi's Story**

"Nomor antrian 311, harap segera ke loket 4."

Aku menatap kertas antrian yang kupegang. 320, loket 4. Masih 9 nomor lagi.

Kini ini aku sedang berada di kantor Imigrasi untuk melakukan wawancara dan foto, tahap ke-tiga dalam membuat paspor. Kami sekeluarga berencana untuk pergi ke luar negri saat akhir tahun nanti. Dan akulah satu-satunya orang yang tidak mempunyai paspor di keluargaku.

Aku mulai menggoyang-goyangkan kakiku yang sedikit menggantung lalu menatapnya malas. Entahlah, aku merasa bosan. Lagipula hanya duduk selama hampir satu jam membuatmu pegal juga, kau tahu.

Kini aku mulai mengalihkan tatapanku ke arah pengunjung kantor yang terlihat sama bosannya denganku. Mereka duduk di kursi yang disediakan dengan wajah mereka yang terlihat mengantuk atau tak bersemangat. Bahkan ada yang sudah tertidur dengan wajah yang ditutupi masker.

"Jadi kamu tinggalin?!" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah seorang pria separuh baya yang duduk tak jauh dari hadapanku. Sepertinya ia sedang memarahi anak lelakinya yang sedang berdiri membelakangiku, dan hampir menutupi sosok ayahnya yang berada didepanku.

"Mana kutahu." Suaranyalah yang membuatku tertarik. Suara cempreng namun agak berat. Suara yang terdengal kesal, namun disaat bersamaan terdengar seperti menyesal. Dan, entah kenapa suara itu membuat jantungku berdegup cepat.

Kuputuskan untuk memperhatikan sosoknya dari belakang. Badannya lumayan tinggi, menandakan ia lebih tua dariku. Mungkin beda setahun. Rambutnya berdiri dan sedikit acak-acakan. Kulitnya berwarna kecoklatan. Mungkin ia sering bermain di panas matahari. Ia memakai kemeja dengan luaran sweater berwarna biru dongker. Celana Jeans yang dikenakan lelaki itu berwarna hitam dan sedikit kedodoran. Di salah satu saku celana belakangnya tergantung kunci mobil. Berarti dia sudah bisa bawa mobil, dong? Tapi, ah, aku juga bisa bawa mobil walaupun masih 15 tahun.

"Mana kutahu, mana kutahu!" Ayahnya terdengar sangat jengkel. Mungkin anaknya itu meninggalkan sesuatu yang penting untuk data paspor? Kartu pelajar mungkin? Atau jangan-jangan Akte kelahiran? Bodoh banget, sih.

"Cari sana, cari di mobil!" Semprot ayahnya dan membuat anak lelaki itu langsung ngacir pergi keluar tanpa sempat kulihat wajahnya.

"Hanabi-chan, tolong Kaa-san dong." Mendengar suara ibu, segera kutolehkan wajahku ke arah ibu yang memang duduk persis di sebelahku. "Tolong ambilkan communicator ibu. Tadi ketinggalan di mobil," Lanjut Ibu seraya memberikan kunci mobil ke arahku. Aku mengangguk mengerti lalu bergegas untuk bangkit berdiri menuju parkiran gedung kantor ini. Setelah sampai di luar, langsung kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat mobil kuparkir.

Aku sedikit melambatkan langkahku ketika melihat sosok lelaki yang tadi dimarahi ayahnya di dalam kantor imigrasi. Ia sedang melangkah menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir di sebelah mobilku. Mobil lelaki itu ternyata di parkir persis di sisi kanan mobilku berada.

Kurasakan degup jantungku yang mulai tak teratur. Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak melirik, apalagi menengok ke arah pria itu ketika sedang melewatinya. Takut ia berpikir macam-macam bila aku mencuri pandang ke arah pria itu.

Dengan secepat kilat, aku langsung membuka pintu mobilku dan mengambil communicator Ibu yang kebetulan mudah sekali kutemukan. Kututup pintu mobil dan menguncinya dengan cepat. Aku memang berniat untuk pergi dari sana sebelum lelaki itu menyadari kehadiranku.

Tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain.

Kunci mobilku lolos dari tanganku dan terjatuh begitu saja ke aspal. Ketika aku membungkukkan badan, berniat untuk mengambil kunci mobil, irisku menangkap sebuah kartu identitas berwarna putih yang tergeletak begitu saja di aspal. Tanpa berpikir panjang, kuambil kartu yang ternyata adalah SIM itu lalu membaca datanya.

Tanganku terasa kaku ketika melihat foto yang terpampang jelas di SIM tersebut. Foto itu… mirip lelaki yang sedari tadi sukses membuat jantungku kacau. Apa SIM ini yang sedari tadi dicari lelaki itu sampai dimarahi ayahnya? Astaga, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus memberikannya? Atau aku kembalikan saja di aspal biar dia mendapatkannya sendiri? Tapi, kalau dia tidak menemukannya gimana? Lalu, kalau–

Tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini?

Kuberanikan diri untuk melangkah ke arah lelaki yang masih sibuk mencari SIMnya itu. Dan setelah mengatur nafas berkali-kali, aku mulai memanggilnya.

"Namamu Inuzuka Kiba?" tanyaku sambil menyebutkan nama dari data di SIM tersebut.

Seakan tersengat listrik, pria itu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatapku dengan alis yang bertaut. Saat melihat wajahnya, giliran aku yang seperti tersengat listrik. Diam, tak bisa berkata apapun untuk 1 menit.

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat wajahnya langsung. Dan aku tidak pernah menyangka ia akan setampan ini. Matanya lebar dengan iris coklat yang indah, hidungnya mancung, wajahnya tirus, dan di kedua pipinya ada tato segiga berwarna merah marun. Ia terlihat menyengir lebar ketika melihat SIMnya ada di tanganku. Oh, kalian pasti akan terpana saat melihat cengirannya. Dia benar-benar terlihat… bersinar?

"Ah, iya! Kau menemukan SIM-ku, ya?" Tanyanya tanpa mengurangi cengiran indahnya sedikitpun. Membuatku hanya bisa mengangguk kaku tanpa mengalihkan mataku darinya.

Ku serahkan SIM itu kepadanya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kurasa lidahku masih beku karena aura pria dihadapanku ini.

"Terima kasih! Kau benar-benar membantuku," ucapnya senang sembari menutup pintu mobilnya dengan desahan lega.

Aku kembali mengangguk kecil. Yah, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

"Ohya, kau gadis yang tadi duduk didepan Tou-san ku kan?" Aku sedikit melongo. Eh? Dia tahu? Dia melihatku tadi?

"Aku memperhatikanmu dari tadi. Saat aku baru saja masuk ke dalam," tambahnya. Dia memperhatikanku? Aku bahkan tidak melihat wajahnya tadi.

Aku merasa kepalaku mendadak kosong ketika ia tiba-tiba saja mengulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum tipis. "Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Namaku Inuzuka Kiba. Kau bisa memanggilku Kiba saja. Kau?"

Perlahan, tanganku membalas jabatan tangannya. Tangannya lebar dan terasa hangat. Jemari-jemarinya terasa aman ketika menggenggam jemariku. Aku bahkan hampir lupa untuk menyebutkan namaku bila Kiba tidak mengangkat alisnya dan mengulang pertanyaannya. "Hyuuga… Hanabi…"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Hanabi-san!" ucapnya ceria.

Kiba mulai mengajakku untuk masuk kembali ke dalam kantor imigrasi bersama dan aku menyetujuinya.

Jantungku tak berhenti berdebar cepat ketika aku berjalan disampingnya. Aliran darahku terasa tak karuan seakan menandakan aku bisa mati kapan saja. Yah, sepertinya sosok lelaki di sisiku ini mempunyai kemampuan untuk mengatur detak jantungku.

Kami semakin dekat dengan pintu masuk imigrasi. Dan semakin dekat, langkahku semakin berat. Setelah ia membuka pintu itu, kebersamaan kami akan berakhir. Ia akan kembali bersama ayahnya, dan aku bersama ibuku. Kami bahkan belum tentu bisa bertemu lagi. Aku belum tentu bisa bertemu dengan lelaki yang sukses membuatku jatuh cinta hanya dengan mendengar suaranya itu.

Kulirikan mataku sedikit kearahnya. Apakah ia berpikir hal yang sama denganku? Ataukah, hanya aku yang merasakannya? Hanya aku yang menyukainya pada pandangan pertama?

Tangan Kiba meraih pintu masuk imigrasi, bersamaan dengan nafas yang kutahan. Kutunggu sampai ia membuka pintu tersebut. Namun anehnya, hampir sepuluh detik berlalu tapi Kiba tak kunjung membuka pintu tersebut.

"Hm, Hanabi-san…" Suaranya membuat rongga dadaku bergetar. "Kita belum tentu bertemu lagi setelah ini 'kan?"

Aku terpaku. Dia… dia memikirkannya juga?

Kini iris Kiba menatap irisku, membuatku tak mampu mengatur nafasku sendiri. "Kalau begitu, gimana kalau aku meminta nomormu? Setidaknya kita masih bisa berhubungan 'kan?"

Sepertinya jantungku hampir meloncat keluar. Dengan cepat kilat, kukeluarkan handphoneku dan membaca nomor teleponku dengan suara bergetar. Membiarkannya sibuk mencatat nomorku di handphonenya sendiri.

Saat ia me-miss call handphoneku, aku hampir pingsan ditempat.

.

.

**Temari's Story.**

Biasanya kalau aku berada di perpustakaan nasional, aku pasti girang dan akan memborong novel dan komik untuk kupinjam. Bagiku, perpustakaan ini seperti rumah kedua untukku. Ketika sedang bosan atau bertengkar dengan orang tuaku, aku akan kabur kesini dan membaca buku sebanyak-banyaknya hingga lupa sendiri dengan permasalahanku.

Tapi, untuk hari ini rasanya berbeda. Hari ini aku begitu marah bahkan sampai tidak sadar kalau aku sudah berada di tempat novel berada. Tempat yang biasanya kuhafal setengah mati.

Aku baru saja mengambil novel dari raknya secara asal ketika tiba-tiba tumpukan novel dari rak paling atas jatuh secara tiba-tiba dan menimpuk kepalaku secara cuma-cuma.

"Argh!" Astaga, aku bahkan sampai ingin menangis saking kesalnya. Apa hari ini memang hari sialku?

Kuhiraukan novel-novel yang tadi memukul kepalaku itu berserakan di lantai. Aku meninggalkan tempat novel dengan berbekal satu novel yang bahkan tidak kuketahui judul dan sinopsisnya. Aku terlalu malas membaca judulnya. Toh, nanti akan kubaca sedikit lagi.

Tempat untuk para pengunjung membaca berada di daerah barat ruangan ini. Dan ketika aku sampai di tempat itu, seperti biasa tempat tersebut kosong melompong. Memang jarang sekali ada orang yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Mungkin hanya ada satu atau dua orang yang duduk disana.

Aku melihat ada seseorang yang sedang tidur di kursi paling pojok. Kepalanya ditelungkupkan diatas meja. Namun bukan berarti aku tidak mengenalinya.

Namanya Nara Shikamaru. Aku memang selalu bertemu dengannya ketika datang kesini. Dan entah kenapa dia selalu tertidur disana dan di kursi yang sama. Aku tidak pernah berbicara kepadanya. Karena yang dia lakukan disini hanyalah tidur. Mungkin dia bahkan tidak mengenaliku sama sekali. Aku saja tahu namanya dari penjaga perpus.

Biasanya aku akan duduk sejauh mungkin dari pria tukang tidur itu. Berusaha tidak terlibat sesuatu hal dengan pria itu. Namun kali ini, entah kenapa kakiku bergerak sendiri untuk menghampirinya dan duduk tepat dihadapannya.

Kuletakkan novel yang kubawa tadi di atas meja. Lalu mataku terpaku begitu saja untuk menatap Shikamaru yang masih tertidur dengan damai.

Melihat ia hanya tertidur dengan damai, membuat hatiku sakit. Bisakah aku seperti pria ini? Hidup damai tanpa orang tua pemaksa kehendak seperti ayah dan ibuku? Tertidur nyaman seperti Pria itu dimana saja? Aku bahkan hampir bunuh diri berkali-kali karena tidak kuat dengan perilaku orang tuaku yang tak pernah membiarkanku hidup damai.

Contohnya tadi pagi. Ayah dan Ibuku seenaknya menjodohkanku dengan pria yang bahkan tidak kukenal sama sekali! Mentang-mentang aku anak sulung mereka dan satu-satunya wanita, mereka ingin aku cepat menikah. Mereka menjodohkanku dengan pria pemilik perusahaan besar yang entah apa namanya. Nanti malam mereka akan mengantarku untuk bertemu dengan pria tak beruntung itu.

Karena hal itu, tadi pagi aku benar-benar marah besar dan bahkan hampir saja menggoreskan tanganku sendiri dengan pecahan vas bunga yang sengaja ku pecahkan. Mungkin aku sudah mati bila tidak di cegah oleh ibuku.

Aish, aku bahkan tidak sudi memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kaa-san! Ibu macam apa yang menjual anaknya kepada bapak-bapak kaya?

Aku tidak sadar ketika air mataku sudah terjatuh dari irisku, membasahi pipi dan cover novel dibawahnya. Seandainya aku tidak terlahir dari keluarga laknat itu sebagai anak sulung, mungkin aku akan bahagia. Ya, keluarga Sabaku itu hanya memanjakan kedua adik laki-lakiku dan selalu memaksakan keputusan mereka terhadapku. Mereka memang tidak pernah adil.

Tanpa sadar, aku sudah menelungkupkan wajahku ke atas meja dan terisak. Aku bahkan tidak peduli bila pria yang bernama Shikamaru itu nanti terbangun dan menemukan seorang gadis yang duduk didepannya sudah menangis.

Aku terus menangis hingga sedikit tercengang ketika merasakan sebuah tangan besar mengelus puncak kepalaku dengan lembut. Membuat hatiku terasa tenang dan tangisku terhenti secara pelahan. Aku baru sadar kalau tangan itu milik Shikamaru ketika aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat sosoknya yang sedang menatapku sendu sembari terus mengelus kepalaku.

Aku baru pertama kali melihat wajahnya, membuatku sedikit membeku dan terus menatap wajahnya. "Kau…"

"Kau masih ingin menangis?" tanyanya dengan berbisik. Aku dapat menangkap kelembutan dari cara berbicaranya. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa ia baik hati seperti ini.

Kuputuskan untuk menghapus air mataku dan berhenti menangis. "Tidak. Terimakasih…" Aku menelan ludah susah payah. "…Shikamaru-san."

Ia hanya mengangguk kecil lalu langsung meletakkan kepalanya lagi ke atas meja. Melanjutkan tidur.

Aku membelakkan mataku. Pria ini… "Yak! Apa-apaan sikapmu itu?" teriakku jengkel dengan suara tertahan sembari menggoncang-goncangkan lengannya agar ia bangun.

Bukankah tadi dia mengelus kepalaku dan menghiburku agar tidak menangis? Disaat aku sudah berhenti, mengapa dia dengan seenaknya melanjutkan tidur? Dasar pria aneh.

Shikamaru kembali bangun dengan mata mengantuknya. "Apa 'sih? Dasar mendokusai."

Hei, kemana sifat baik Shikamaru tadi? Apa jangan-jangan pria tadi beda dengan yang sekarang?

"Kenapa kau jadi menyebalkan, sih?" ujarku jengkel. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya mengangkat alisnya, malas.

"Tangisanmu menganggu tidurku, tahu! Makanya aku menghiburmu tadi."

"Dasar lelaki menyebalkan! Kupikir kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku!"

"Untuk apa mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Eh, benar juga? Kenapa aku ingin dia mengkhawatirkanku, ya?

"Aish sudahlah. Sepertinya aku memang salah duduk disini," ucapku sinis sembari membuka novel yang kubawa tadi secara acak. Tak ada niat sama sekali untuk membaca. Pikiranku terlalu penuh oleh pria yang duduk dihadapanku itu. Kenapa aku jadi ingin ia mengetahui masalahku? Kenapa aku ingin dia menghiburku?

"Hei, namamu Sabaku No Temari, kan?"

Aku segera menegakkan kepalaku. Kaget mendengar pertanyaannya. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Haaah, dasar Tou-san merepotkan." Kini dia mulai mengumpat tak jelas. "Dia sengaja menjodohkanku dengan gadis galak sepertimu pasti agar bisa mendisiplinkanku dan membuatku tak kabur lagi dari kantor."

Kini Shikamaru menghela nafas, dan menatapku intens. "Tapi, dijodohkan denganmu sepertinya tidak buruk."

Aku bahkan tak berhasil mengatupkan mulutku sendiri. Dijodohkan? Aku? Dan si pria aneh ini? "Ap…apa maksudmu?"

"Bukannya kau sudah tau, ya? Kita berdua dijodohkan, Nona Mendokusai."

Astaga, aku bahkan tidak tahu harus menyesal atau berterima kasih kepada orang tuaku.

.

.

**Sakura's Story**

Aku menyunggingkan senyum tipisku sembari melihat penampilannya dari pojok lapangan sekolah. Suaranya benar-benar membuatku terbuai. Pria yang sedang bernyanyi diatas panggung pensi dan diiringi music oleh member grup bandnya terlihat sangat menghayati lagu yang sedang ia nyanyikan sendiri. Sepertinya hanya dengan mendengar ia bernyanyi, ia sukses membuatku kembali jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Aku terus mengikuti penampilan spektakuler darinya sampai akhir. Bahkan terkadang aku ikut bersenandung kecil mengikuti nada lagu yang dinyanyikan olehnya. Tak jarang kugerakkan kepalaku ke kanan dan kiri, mengikuti tempo musik. Tapi, tetap saja, mataku tak akan terlepas dari wajahnya.

Pria itu menyeringai tipis ke segala arah dari atas panggung dan membuat siswi-siswi di sekolahku yang menonton konser kecil ini langsung menjerit-jerit heboh. Yah, lelaki itu memang jarang sekali menyeringai tipis seperti tadi. Bahkan gerhana bulan lebih sering terlihat dibandingkan seringaiannya.

Kumpulan gadis-gadis yang berdiri tepat didepan panggung semakin menggila dan ikut meloncat mengikuti tempo untuk meramaikan penampilan band pria itu. Tidak sedikit dari siswi-siswi tersebut yang meneriakan nama personel band favorit mereka. Yah, walaupun sudah terlihat jelas mereka lebih sering meneriakan nama pria itu dibandingkan yang lain.

Aku tersenyum miris ketika sadar bahwa tidak hanya aku yang menyukainya. Pria yang memiliki surai berbentuk Spike berwarna biru dongker, dan pemilik Onyx tertajam sepanjang sejarah. Pria terdingin dan bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu memiliki banyak fans disekolah KHS, bahkan di sekolah lain. Ia memang pria tampan yang tak pantas dilewatkan begitu saja.

Namun, walau ada banyak gadis yang mengejarnya, belum ada satu gadispun yang dapat meraih hatinya. Hatinya terasa jauh dari jangkauan. Bahkan bagi sahabat masa kecil sepertiku sekalipun.

Kami merupakan sahabat baik semenjak kami kelas 2 SD sampai hampir lulus ini. Aku sudah mengenalnya hampir seumur hidupku. Dan kami memang selalu bersama. Hanya aku saja yang mengetahui seluk beluk kehidupannya, dan begitu sebaliknya. Kami terus melakukan rutinitas kami sebagai sahabat sampai aku menyadari bahwa aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

Mungkin perkataan itu benar. Tidak ada persahabatan antara pria dan wanita yang murni. Kalau bukan lelakinya yang menyukai sahabat perempuannya, berarti perempuan tersebut yang menyukai lelaki itu.

Aku terus menahan perasaan tersebut hingga saat ini. Aku sadar diri. Aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah cocok dengannya. Ia terlalu bersinar. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanyalah seorang gadis menyedihkan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar ketika Band Sasuke menyelesaikan lagu terakhir mereka. Aku mendesah lega lalu mulai memutar tubuhku untuk meninggalkan lapangan. Biarkan saja Sasuke berpesta dengan teman-temannya dulu karena konser mereka sukses. Setelah mereka selesai pesta, baru Sasuke ku monopoli abis-abisan. Biasanya dia akan mendapat honor besar dari panitia pensi. Kupastikan dia akan menraktirku sampai puas sebelum sampai rumah.

"Haruno Sakura!"

Langkahku terhenti ketika mendengar suara Sasuke dari speaker besar di dekatku. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung memutar tubuhku ke arah panggung dan menangkap sosok Sasuke yang masih berdiri di atas panggung dengan wajahnya yang datar.

Onyx Sasuke menatap lekat ke arahku, membuat tubuhku mendadak kaku. Sasuke… di lapangan yang luasnya sebesar 4 lapangan ini… ia bisa menemukanku?

Jantungku mulai berdegup cepat ketika Sasuke loncat dari panggung, meninggalkan teman-teman segrupnya di panggung dan melangkah menuju tempatku berdiri yang jaraknya hampir 15 meter dari panggung.

"Kau pikir kau bisa pergi dari lapangan ini dengan seenaknya, hah? Sebelum aku mengatakan hal penting padamu?"

Hal penting? Rongga dadaku mendadak terasa sakit. Perutku mulas saking gugupnya. Apa yang mau dikatakan sahabat bodoh itu? Apanya yang hal penting?

"Apa kau pikir bersahabat selama 10 tahun itu sebentar?" Terasa aura dingin ketika pria itu meneriakkannya, membuatku, tanpa sadar, memundurkan satu langkahku.

Beberapa siswi sekolahku mulai menjerit tertahan ketika ia sudah berdiri tepat satu meter didepanku. Tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celana sekolahnya, sedangkan iris hitamnya tak terlepas dariku sedetikpun. Membuatku sedikit salah tingkah.

"Apa kau pikir menahan diri selama sepuluh tahun itu mudah?"

Aku tak berhasil mengatupkan mulutku ketika ia mengatakan itu. Apa maksudnya? Tidak mungkin dia… dia… menyu–

"Aku menyukaimu Sakura. Semenjak kita kecil, aku sudah menyukaimu. Bahkan jauh sebelum kau menyukaiku."

Rongga dadaku terasa bergetar ketika ia mengatakannya. Dia… tidak mungkin. Jadi selama ini aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Aku tidak berhasil menahan isak tangisku. Airmataku keluar begitu saja. Aku terlalu bahagia saat mengetahui kalau aku ternyata–

"Kyaaa!"

Irisku sukses membulat ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah menghapus jarak diantara kami dan menempelkan bibirnya kepadaku. Kurasakan wajahku memanas sempurna bahkan sampai telingaku. Bibir yang sedang di kecup Sasuke terasa ingin meledak. Bahkan jari-jari Sasuke yang membingkai wajahku terasa berdenyut.

Bibir Sasuke terasa lembut ketika menyapu bersih bibirku. Kupejamkan mataku erat tanpa memperdulikan dimana aku berada sekarang. Entah kenapa dicium dan dipeluk oleh Sasuke terasa nyaman dan… hangat.

Sasuke mulai mengakhiri ciuman kami dengan kecupan ringan sebelum benar-benar melepaskannya. Dan kurasa wajahku pasti masih memerah. Ciuman… ciuman pertamaku benar-benar diambil oleh pria yang selama ini kusukai.

Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku, dan kini mulutnya hampir menyentuh daun telingaku. Nafasnya menggelitiki leherku dan membuatku merinding. Sedekat ini dengan Sasuke merupakan impianku semenjak dulu

"Mulai sekarang kau menjadi pacarku dan–"

Tanganku seperti mati rasa ketika ia mengangkat pergelangan tangan kiriku dan memamerkan jari manis kiriku yang entah sejak kapan sudah terlingkar benda berwarna putih yang mengkilat. Yang bisa kulakukan setelah melihat benda itu hanyalah kembali menangis bahagia.

"– menjadi calon istriku."

.

.

**Ino's Story.**

"Sepertinya kita bertemu lagi, ya?"

Aku mendengus sebal ketika melihat pria itu duduk tepat di hadapanku. Aish, diantara beribu laki-laki yang berkeliaran di Tokyo, kenapa harus pria menyeramkan dengan seringaian iblisnya yang menyebalkan itu, sih yang kutemui?

Dengan segala keterpaksaan, akhirnya aku duduk di sebelahnya.. Ingat ya, aku duduk di sebelahnya hanya karena bangku itu kebetulan satu-satunya bangku bus yang kosong. Bukan karena aku ingin duduk disebelahnya.

Ku malingkan wajahku darinya, berusaha untuk tidak terlibat percakapan apapun bersama pria itu. Mencoba untuk menghiraukan Jade-nya yang tak pernah terlepas dariku. Namun, entah kenapa ingatanku terhadap pertemuan kami mulai memenuhi benakku.

Aku bertemu untuk pertama kali dengan pria yang bahkan tidak kuketahui namanya itu di Bus jurusan rumahku. Pertemuan pertama kami bagiku sebenarnya tidak terlalu berkesan. Kami hanya duduk bersebelahan dan terdiam sampai akhirnya aku turun terlebih dahulu darinya. Dan kesan pertamaku terhadapnya itu, seram. Matanya yang dikelilingin kantung mata hitam, ekspresinya yang datar, iris jadenya yang tajam setajam silet, dan kulit pucatnya yang hampir melampaui mayat, siapa yang tidak akan takut terhadapnya?

Kupikir pertemuan pertama yang tidak special itu berakhir sampai situ saja. Tapi ternyata aku salah besar. Kami kembali bertemu di depan kampusku, lalu bertemu lagi di restaurant tempat kebetulan aku dan teman-temanku makan. Saat aku sedang menjaga toko bunga ibuku. Di taman ria tempat aku dan keluargaku liburan. Lalu ketika sedang mengantar bunga ke langganan ibuku yang ternyata adalah ibunya. Aku selalu bertemu dengannya. Benar-benar kebetulan yang mengerikan.

Semenjak pertemuan-pertemuan yang KEBETULAN itu, aku semakin mengenal pria menyebalkan ini. Dia itu orang kaya yang sombong dan benar-benar menjengkelkan. Bayangkan saja. Dia punya mobil tetapi sok naik bus. Pasti dia ingin memberitahu orang yang melihatnya kalau ia itu orang kaya yang sederhana. Dia juga sering narsis dengan berkata kalau aku stalker dia! Cih, untuk apa aku jadi stalker cowok menyebalkan itu?

Dan lagi, ia narsis dan menyebalkan hanya kepadaku saja. Cengir-cengir tidak jelas, tertawa menyeramkan, bahkan merenggut kesal, hanya dia lakukan didepanku. Dia benar-benar manusia aneh yang mungkin memang senang sekali membuatku susah mengerti dirinya. Saat didepan orang lain yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya, ia kembali menjadi sosok yang seram, berwibawa, dan sok bijaksana. Mengesalkan? Sangat!

Lalu, sepertinya dia punya hobi merepotkan ketika kami tak sengaja bertemu lagi. Menggodaku! Dia tak habis-habisnya menggodaku dengan seringaian sialannya itu. Dan parahnya, aku suka termakan godaannya yang menjijikan itu. Tidak berkeperi-Ino-an sekali.

Kini jantungku mulai berdetak tak karuan dan membuat aliran darahku kacau. Haaah, kenapa disaat seperti ini jantungku malah berdegup cepat? Aish, pasti ini semua karena pertemuan keempat kami di toko bunga orang tuaku. Saat itu aku baru saja selesai melayani tamu dan berniat untuk siap-siap pulang. Namun entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba saja muncul didepanku dan membuatku terkejut. Ia bilang ia ingin mengambil bunga pesanan ibunya. Saat itu aku berusaha sabar karena ia merupakan tamuku. Namun iris Jade-nya itu benar-benar menganggu kinerja jantungku.

Setelah aku memberikan bunga yang dipesan ibu pria itu, tiba-tiba dengan mudahnya ia bilang kalau kami jodoh karena telah bertemu secara tidak sengaja selama lebih dari tiga kali. Si gila itu juga mengatakan padaku kalau ia tertarik denganku dan menyukaiku pada pandangan pertama! Alasan klise macam apa itu? Aku hampir saja menendangnya keluar toko karena merasa dia berkata asal. Namun kalimat selanjutnya yang ia katakan membuatku tak berkutik bahkan hanya untuk bernafas.

"_Mulai sekarang aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku, Nona Yamanaka Ino."_

Aku bahkan tak tahu ia mendapatkan namaku darimana.

Aku menelan ludah susah payah dan mulai menekan dadaku untuk merasakan jantung yang berdetak. Perasaan ini datang lagi. Perasaan ingin bersama pria panda itu kini kembali menghinggapi tubuhku. Astaga, kalau sampai pria ini tahu, aku bisa malu abis-abisan. Dan pria itu pasti akan kembali menggodaku.

"Hm, kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan bisikan tepat ditelingaku. Membuat darahku semakin berdesir cepat ketika merasakan nafasnya menyentuh kulitku.

"Tidak." Jawabku dengan secepat kilat. Berusaha menutupi kegugupan yang sialnya datang pada waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Ah, kau mulai sadar kalau kau menyukaiku?"

Dia sudah mulai menggodaku.

"Bermimpi saja terus," ujarku seketus mungkin, mencoba untuk menutupi kegrogianku sendiri karena posisi pria ini yang semakin dekat.

Aku tahu pria itu sudah menyeringai tipis di sisiku. "Kurasa aku tidak perlu bermimpi lagi."

Cih. Benar, kan?

"Aku akan turun kalau kau terus menggodaku, Tuan."

Pria itu hanya tertawa kecil. Tawa yang membuat jantungku hampir meloncat dari rongga dada.

"Turun saja."

Sialan.

Aku kembali memutuskan untuk tidak meladeni perkataannya. Bisa-bisa arah pembicaraan pria itu lama-lama ke topic yang bahkan tidak bisa kujawab sendiri. Topik-topik semacam… yah, kalian tahulah. Cinta atau apalah itu. Yang membuatku tak berkutik kalau dia yang menanyakannya.

Aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku dengan mendengar lagu. Kukeluarkan ipod-ku dan memasang headsetku sedalam mungkin ke lubang telingaku. Setidaknya agar aku tidak perlu mendengar perkataan-perkatannya yang dapat membuatku tersadar oleh kenyataan yang mati-matian kuhindari.

Lagu mulai berputar dan aku menikmati lagu-lagu itu. Tak sedetikpun kutolehkan wajahku ke arah pria menyebalkan tersebut. Namun perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Konoha itu cukup lama, apalagi sekarang sudah malam. Jadi, beberapa menit setelah lagu yang ke 12 terputar, kuberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke arah pria bersurai merah darah itu, melihat keadaannya.

Pria itu sudah tertidur dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk dan surainya yang jatuh seluruhnya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Aku terkikik geli ketika melihat dia tertidur pulas seperti itu. Apa ia tidak pernah tidur, ya?

Kini ku angkat wajahnya agar bersandar ke kaca bus yang berada di sampingnya. Setidaknya, itu lebih baik daripada menundukkan kepala seperti tadi. Kalau ia pegal-pegal saat bangun, kan–

Aish, kenapa aku mengkhawatirkannya?

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arh berlawanan. Bahaya. Kalau seperti ini terus, aku bisa-bisa mengakui kalau sebenarnya aku–

Badanku mendadak mati rasa ketika bus tiba-tiba menikung ke kanan dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi dan membuat kepalanya tak sengaja terlempar kepundakku.

Jantungku benar-benar berdetak sangat cepat. Aku bahkan berpikir sedikit lagi aku akan mati bila mengingat detak jantungnya yang tak teratur dan semakin menggila.

Haaah, sepertinya aku harus menyerah.

Kulepas headsetku dan mulai menatap wajahnya. Entah kenapa saat ia tidur, wajahnya terlihat seperti malaikat. Bukannya iblis menyebalkan yang selalu menggangguku. Wajahnya terlihat damai dan tentram.

"Aku akan membahagiakanmu, Ino bodoh… Kenapa kau tak menyadarinya…" Ia mengingau dengan suara kecil, namun bukan berarti aku tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Sepertinya wajahku sudah mulai panas walaupun malam ini cukup dingin. Bahkan aku merasa tanganku yang meraih tangan pucat pria itupun juga ikut menghangat.

Tangan pria itu terasa lebar dan hangat. Berbeda dengan tanganku yang jauh lebih kecil. Kumasukan setiap jariku di sela-sela jarinya secara perlahan. Merasakan sensasi hangat yang mulai mengalir dari kulit pria ini dan berlanjut menuju tubuhku.

Aku menelusuri pergelangan tangannya. Dan kulihat ada gelang perak besi yang terpasang disana dengan ukiran'Gaara' di dalamnya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menghindari kenyataan," ucapku berbisik kepada pria itu. "Kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu… Gaara."

Dan seketika, genggaman tanganku dibalas olehnya.

.

.

**Hinata's Story.**

Dulu saat masih di SMA, aku selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Siapakah gadis beruntung yang akan digenggam olehnya? Siapakah gadis yang akan mendapatkan perhatiannya? Siapakah gadis yang akan ditatap olehnya dengan pandangan khusus? Siapakah gadis yang akan diperhatikan dan dijaga olehnya?

Tapi, saat memasuki masa kuliah… disaat ternyata akulah yang merasakan itu semua… Merasakan genggaman tangannya dan perhatiannya… Aku malah selalu gelisah.

Bagaimana jika tangan itu akan lolos dari tanganku? Bagimana jika dia tidak mencintaiku lagi dan pergi dari hidupku selama-lamanya? Bagaimana jika dia menemukan perempuan lain yang lebih baik dariku dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di benakku dan membuatku hampir gila karenanya.

Berpacaran dengan pria yang tenar dan ramah seperti Naruto memang sulit dan mempunyai banyak resiko. Aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengganggu kegiatannya yang segudang, lalu tidak meminta hal-hal yang merepotkan untuknya seperti kencan. Bahkan aku juga harus membaginya dengan beratus perempuan lain yang ikut mengidolakannya.

Yah, Naruto Uzumaki merupakan maskot kampusku. Selain baik dan ramah, Naruto juga merupakan anak dari walikota Konoha dan mempunyai wajah yang sangat tampan. Tidak ada satupun gadis di kota Konoha yang tidak mengenal Naruto. Walaupun sering bertindak konyol, ia tetap berhasil menarik perhatian banyak perempuan. Ia menjabat sebagai Ketua umum MPM di Univeritas Konoha. Membuat kegiatannya lebih sibuk dari mahasiswa yang lain. Setiap hari Naruto selalu dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis kampusku. Aku yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya bahkan sulit untuk mendekatinya.

Sudah hampir dua bulan aku tidak berjalan, atau bahkan bertatapan muka langsung dengan Naruto. Dia memang sedang sibuk untuk membuat bazaar kampus untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun universitas kami. Selama akhir bulan ini dia hanya sempat mengirimiku pesan selamat tidur disaat aku bahkan sudah terlelap. Ia tidak sempat pergi ke kampus bersamaku lagi karena ia selalu berangkat pagi. Sedangkan jadwal kuliahku selama bulan ini selalu siang. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh, disaat dia sedang berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju ruangan rapatnya sendiri dan dengan tangannya yang penuh berkas-berkas kampus.

Yah, kerja kerasnya selama ini memang akhirnya berujung sukses. Lihat sekarang, Bazaar kampus terlaksanakan dan bahkan orang-orang masih saja memadati lapangan kampus kami walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Kata dosen-dosenku, bazaar tahun inilah yang paling sukses. Karena Naruto yang mengaturnya.

Tapi… tetap saja. Ketua umum tetaplah ketua umum. Walaupun acara kami sudah berjalan dengan lancar, dia tetap sibuk di belakang sana. Ia bahkan tak sempat menemaniku untuk berkeliling di bazaar yang ia rancang sendiri.

"Hinata!"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilku. Dan terlihat Tenten sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arahku seraya mencengir lebar.

"Ke Bazar kami, dong!" Teriaknya sekencang mungkin, berusaha mengalahkan suara bising di sekitarnya.

Aku mengangguk kecil dan mulai menghampiri bazaar Tenten. Kulihat sepertinya ia menjual pernak-pernik berbentuk senjata. Semacam gantungan kunci berbentuk pedang, atau hiasan rumah berbentuk rantai duri. Dan aku tetap bergidik melihatnya walau tahu benda-benda itu tidak berbahaya sama sekali.

"Hinata, kenapa kau jalan sendiri? Dimana pacarmu?"

"P-pacar? A-ah, Naruto-kun sedang sibuk di belakang panggung. En-entah sedang mengurus a-apa."

"Belakang panggung?" Neji-nii yang memang sedang berada di bazaar Tenten mulai ikut bergabung bersama kami. "Bukankah dia sedang berkeliling Baazar disana?" lanjut Neji-nii seraya menunjuk ke arah timur laut dengan dagunya.

Aku mengikut arah tatapan Neji-nii. Dan seketika aku menyesal setengah mati telah menolehkan tatapanku. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas pria yang kukenal setengah mati itu sedang berjalan bersama fangirl-fangirl-nya yang bejibun itu seraya berkeliling bazaar.

Naruto bahkan tidak mengajakku berkeliling bersama.

Aku memejamkan mata sejenak. Aku… aku tidak boleh egois. Mungkin dia memang tidak ingin berjalan bersamaku. Mungkin dia memang sedang tidak membutuhkanku di sisinya. Mungkin… mungkin dia sudah tidak mencint–

"Neji-nii, Tenten, aku pergi dulu, ya" ujarku cepat dan segera meninggalkan dua sejoli itu. Astaga! Air mataku sudah hampir jatuh. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku, bahkan sesekali aku berlari. Ku arahkan kakiku menuju pojok lapangan, tempat orang-orang jarang lewat. Sesekali ku hapus air mata yang tak berhenti mengenang di pelupuk irisku, berharap mereka akan berhenti mengalir, walau itu hanya sia-sia.

Langkahku terhenti tepat disaat aku sudah berada di pojok lapangan. Tepat disaat air mataku jatuh seketika.

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Naruto benar-benar tidak mencintaiku lagi? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia sudah jatuh cinta pada salah satu fangirlnya itu?

Handphoneku yang kukantongi berbunyi, menandakan ada telepon masuk. Segera kukeluarkan handphone berwarna putih itu dari saku celanaku dan kulihat display-nya untuk mengetahui siapa yang menghubungiku.

_Uzumaki Naruto._

Aku mendesah pelan disela isakanku. Ku-reject teleponnya dan segera mematikan handphoneku.

Bukannya aku marah terhadapnya. Hanya saja, kurasa aku tak akan kuat mendengar suaranya. Aku takut… ia meneleponku untu memutuskanku. Aku takut berpisah dengannya. Aku terlalu mencintai pria itu.

"Hei! Cewek yang sedang di ujung lapangan! Kenapa kau menolak teleponku?"

Aku tersentak kaget ketika suara Naruto tiba-tiba saja memenuhi gendang telingaku. Suara itu terdengar dari speaker yang berada di semua penjuru lapangan. Dan semua speaker itu terhubung dari mikrofon yang ada di panggung. Menandakan… pria itu sedang berada di panggung.

Kurasa beberapa pasang mata kini mulai menatapku dengan penasaran.

Tubuhku terlalu kaku bahkan hanya untuk berbalik arah ke panggung. Ku gigit bibirku kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan air mata yang kembali mengenang di iris beningku. Bagaimana mungkin dia tahu kalau aku berada disini? Apakah dia mencar–

"Kau tahu, Hinata-chan? Kau sangat sulit di temukan! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, dan kau tetap saja tidak memunculkan batang hidungmu."

Hinata-chan… aku bahkan sudah lama sekali tidak mendengarnya memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. Dan sekarang, ketika ia memanggilku seperti itu lagi, rongga dadaku terasa terisi dengan beribu kupu-kupu yang ingin keluar secara serentak dari sana.

"Hinata-chan…" kini suaranya terdengar sangat lembut, membuat darahku berdesir. Kupastikan wajahku sudah merah sekarang.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf karena selama ini aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku dalam dua bulan ini, tetapi aku ingin kau tahu kalau perasaanku terhadapmu tetap sama, Hinata-chan. Dan akan terus sama."

Bibirku beku. Apa maksud Naruto-kun, ia tahu kegelisahanku selama ini? Ia tahu kalau aku takut kehilangannya?

Jeritan tertahan terdengar disekitarku, membuatku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak memutar tubuhku. Dan kulihat Naruto sudah tidak berada dipanggung lagi.

Aku mulai celingak-celinguk, mencari sosok pria itu. Namun pria itu tidak terlihat dimanapun. Tunggu dulu, apa jangan-jangan yang tadi hanya halusinasiku saja? Tapi kalau hanya halusinasi, kenapa semua orang masih memutariku dan menatapiku?

Kakiku terasa bergetar ketika melihat sosok Naruto muncul dari kerumunan orang tersebut. Ia memegang sebuah balon gas dan berhenti tepat satu meter didepanku. Ia menyodorkan balon tersebut kearahku dan memperlihatkan sebuah benda kecil yang diikat di ujung talinya.

Cincin.

Entah darimana datangnya, tiba-tiba beratus balon gas warna warni sudah terbang mengelilingi kami berdua, membuat kerumunan kembali berdecak kagum. Namun aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Perhatianku sudah tertuju sepenuhnya ke arah Naruto.

"Hyuuga Hinata…" Naruto mulai menarik nafas. "Bersediakah kau mencintaiku seumur hidup seperti halnya aku mencintaimu, dan mengubah namamu menjadi Uzumaki Hinata?"

Naruto menatapku intens. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Terdengar jeritan fangirl Naruto dimana-mana. Bukan. Bukan jeritan iri. Melainkan jeritan memintaku untuk menerima lamaran Naruto.

Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku lagi. Aku terus terisak terharu ketika ia mulai memasukkan cincin berikat tali balon gas itu ke jariku yang sengaja ku angkat. Dan saking bahagianya, setelah cincin itu terpasang sempurna di jari manis tangan kiriku…

Aku pingsan.

.

.

END

Duh, pengen ketawa. Kok 5 cerita yang kibuat diatas lawak semua ya? Gak ada yang bagus._. Padahal aku udah bertapa 3 hari 3 malam *Whatthe?* supaya bisa bikin cerita nggak abal.

Terus aku pengen numpang teriak. AAAAAAAh! Kalian udah baca Naruto chap 615?! Udah?! Bagus! NaruHina ternyata benar-benar terjadi! Masashi-sensei makasihhhh!

Aku sampai kelepek-kepelek kayak ikan kedampar di darat tau nggak sih pas baca chapter 615! Dan kebetulan aku baru aja nyelesain cerita Ino's Story pas ngebaca chapter tersebut. Dan gara-gara chapter tersebut, aku jadi bingung bikin cerita Naruhinanya. Jujur aja, Cerita NaruHina yang dibuat Masashi Kishimoto jauh lebih sosweet daripada cerita abalku.

Yah, tapi, se abal-abalnya cerita ku, kalian tetep repiew yak? *maksa* wkwkwk

Terus buat yang nungguin cerita Your Mine Ino Always Mine, sabar yaaa huehehehe. Ngadat gara-gara banyak acara natal. Baru nyampe 14 halaman. Dikit lagi, kok. Sumfeh dehhhh~

Oke, cukup segini aja deh note tak jelas ini. Nggak repiu? Cipok nih entar.


End file.
